The New Girl In Town
by Skeptic Soprano
Summary: Summer on it's way with a dreaded event in it's wakes; the Morgan Academy award ceremony. However; things may be looking up when Ace discovers that one award recipients is his kind of girl: A Greaser...but she isn't so perfect...
1. The New Girl

Ace Merrill leaned back against his black 1950's chop-top Studebaker & wiped the sweat from his forehead with a grease covered wrist. "Hey, Ace!" Billy Tessio called out from the porch, "You got a weed?"

"Not for you, Asshole!" He retorted, taking a toothpick from his mouth. "I'll trade ya for a beer!" Billy called back. Eyeball Chambers laughed out loud practically double over, if Ace a vice bigger than cigarettes…it was beer.

"Shut the fuck up!" Ace snapped, he sure could use a beer though. Summer was on it's way & the heat had come early this year. He & the rest of the Cobras stood in the farm yard with their sleeves rolled up trying not to sweat too much while they carved into each other's arms.

They were interrupted by the loud, obnoxious roar of a school bus full of teenagers zooming by them. "What was that?" Jackie asked as he looked up from his dirty magazine. "It's the kids from Morgan Academy in Castle View." Vince replied in a Matter-Of-Fact voice. "They come here a week before school gets out for the big award ceremony."  
A group let out a simultaneously groan. The kids were from Castle View, that would mean that they were a bunch of Jocks & Socs. The kind of people that made Ace Merrill sick to his stomach.

A red 1950 Buick Road Master trailed behind the bus. Behind the wheel was a young woman with long blonde hair, dressed in men's Greaser clothes. "You don't suppose she's following' 'em, do ya?" Fuzzy inquired as he spit his chew into the dirt.  
"She looks like a hood." Charlie said as he watched the car park over on the side of the road, directly across from where they stood. "Hey, maybe she's lost!" Eyeball crowed, his beer bottle landed on the edge of the yard.

"I'm gonna check her out." Ace smirked & strode confidently across the road. He approached the vehicle smugly & leaned over into the front of the Buick. "You need help doll?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the young woman. "Well," She sighed. "I lost track of them." She motion toward the now empty road in front of her. Aced gathered that she meant the bus from Morgan Academy. "But I know where I'm going, so it's no sweat." She smiled at Ace & he noticed that she had a slight over-bite.

"Speakin' of sweat," Ace Began smoothly, "You look a little hot…you want a beer?" "I don't drink beer." She said, blushing. "You got any Coca-Cola?" She was embarrassed. Here she was trying to flirt with another Greaser & he had turned down alcohol for soda-pop! She blew it, big time!

"Sure, we got Coke!" Ace smiled & took her hand & expected her to simply leap over the car door. No doubt he was a little taken-aback when her saw her reach for a wooden cane as she opened the door & then he noticed the metal leg braces faceted to her boots.

"Oh." Ace said out loud unintentionally. He quickly removed his hand from hers & only then, realized that the entire gesture could be perceived as rude. He left a stray mark of grease on the back of her pale hand. "Oh my!" She exclaimed & casually wiped the back of her hands on her blue-jeans.

"Here." She said, removing a white handkerchief from her cleavage & handing it to Ace. "Thanks." He said sheepishly as he mopped his brow. "So are you gonna be in that award ceremony?" Ace asked as he followed her across the road.

She looked at him with her uneven smile. "Yep! I know I don't exactly look like a scholar, but I am one. So I'll be here for a week." Ace nodded & then began to grin. "A whole week." He muttered, "That's great."


	2. Introduction To The Gang

"Look!" Charlie exclaimed, noticing that Ace had coaxed another young woman in his favor. Looks from the other Cobras darted towards across the road. The slender blonde Greaser got out of the car & took their shock…began walking with a cane.

"What the hell?" Eyeball shaded his brow with his hands, just to make sure the heat wasn't playing tricks on his eyes. "What's that she's walkin' with?" Billy asked as he lit and old cigarette butt that he'd found it the dirt. "It's a cane, stupid!" Vince snapped. "You think she's a gimp?" Fuzzy asked while his eyes followed Ace & the young woman across the road.

"You wanna meet my friends?" Ace inquired to the young woman as they made their way to the farm yard. Afternoon was setting it's way into the sky. "If they're as nice as you are, it won't hurt." She smiled as a soft giggle escaped her mouth.

"So who's the girl, Ace?" Jackie asked giving the blonde stranger a smug look. Ace raised his brow at the young greaser. "Belinda, but you can me Billie. All my friends do." "What makes you so sure we're your friends?" Charlie laughed, taking his last swig of beer & belching.

"You shut the hell up!" Ace snapped, Charlie stopped laughing & imminently shrank. He looked down nervously at his lap. "Can't you see we have a guest? Go get her a Coke!" Charlie got up obediently & went to the cooler, his head still pointed down. Eyeball cackled & soon the rest of the Cobras joined in. Ace didn't put a stop to it, Charlie deserved it. He just stood next to Billie with a soft smile on his lips.

"Well," Billie began shyly. "I really ought take the Coke to go. I hate to agitate the gravel so soon. But…my heels are kinda on fire." She shifted & tucked a lock blonde hair behind her left ear. "I gotta go the Inn before it get's too late, or the Dean will have a cow."

Ace frowned with his eyes, never his mouth. Billie was at just the right angle to catch it. "You can take the Coke to my car if you want" Billie added in an effort to undo any harm or foul she may have laid on her chance with the Greaser.

She was rewarded with another soft smile & an agreeing nod from Ace. The rest of the Cobras stood, dumbfounded as Ace grabbed the Coke bottle from Charlie & walked arrogantly back in the direction he came, with one hand around Belinda's waist.

"Sorry I had to cut the visit short" Billie said apologetically as she closed the door of her Buick. "No big deal," Ace replied as he leaned over in the front seat, again. "Where ya headed?" He inquired, again, raising his brow. Belinda liked that, she fought the blush trying to rise to her cheeks.. She took the Coke from him & took a sip before speaking. "The Bachman Bed & Breakfast. It's a few blocks north of The Blue Point Diner."

"I know where that is." Ace confirmed as he moved away from the vehicle. "So maybe I'll se ya around sometime." Belinda smiled as she pulled away slowly into the darkening afternoon. Ace watched her car continued to fade in the distance, nodding with a steady gaze.


	3. Difference Of Opinion

"Ace?" Eyeball asked, watching his friend walk back over towards the Studebaker. "Do you really like that girl?" "Yeah, I do." Ace said calmly, "Why?" Ace narrowed his eyes & panned the farm yard. "Well, she-" Charlie had to stop himself before he pissed Ace off again.

"She's a gimp!" Vince stated frankly. The rest of the boys said nothing but gave partial nods of agreement & admiration. "What? You mean she's crippled?" Ace inquired, slightly confused with the slur. "Big fuckin' deal. She's hot shit!" Ace pulled a toothpick from his jean pocket & chewed it casually.

"Yeah, I guess she is pretty stacked." Billy admitted as he opened another beer. "She's gorgeous." Ace whispered to himself with a soft smile spreading on his lips.

Without even bothering to alert the rest of the Cobras of his departure, Ace swung around & hopped into the front seat of his car & sped off. The neighborhood people within the suburban area were all turning in for the night, calling their children in from the yard for a bath, or retiring in front the of the TV.

He saw Connie Palermo necking with some Jock on her front porch & didn't even bother to stop & honk his horn this time. His heart quickened in pace when his approached The Blue Point Diner & saw Francine Tupper taking the leftovers out to the curb. But he drove on, knowing that he was approaching The Bachman Bed & Breakfast.

He slowed his car in front of the little blue & white town house. He watched the silhouettes of the teeny-boppers dance back & forth across the golden, glowing paper shades. He lit a cigarette & waited. He waited for the silhouette of one, particular girl to throw itself upon the paper shades. He waited for what seemed like hours & the wait only seemed longer with the lack of cars coming down the street, but it was better that way. He had the whole street-the entire block to himself.

He wasn't peeping. He was just waiting. And at last; the silhouettes of a young woman, one with a cane sat down at the vanity in front of the window. Ace slowly creeped up into the yard of the inn & picked a pebble from one of windows boxes, he stepped back & tossed it towards the window. It made a soft, just barley audible noise as it ricocheted off of the glowing, tan, paper.

The paper shades snapped up & coiled itself noisily. Belinda craned herself out of the window. She was wearing only a white satin bra & her hair was down. Belinda did a double take just to make sure she was certain of who was looking up at her. "Get lost!" She hissed, Ace looked up at her with his hands planted on his hips. "C'mon down," he beckoned.

"What are ya, nuts?" Belinda said incredulously. "If the chaperons catch you here they'll reported you to the authorities as a Peeping-Tom!" "The authorities & I are on a first name basis." Ace boasted as he looked up at the open window glowing in the deepness of the night.

"Belinda dear, who are you talking to?" A crisp, rather snobby voice echoed from the back of room & drew closer to the window. A redhead, with her hair up in pin curls peered out & exclaimed in a mix of horror & an excitement, "Oh, Judy! Come look!"  
A brunette with darted towards the windows holding a hairbrush. "A hood!" She cried, drawing away from the window in disgust.

A chorus of swoons & laughter soon poured out from the up stairs windows as several giddy teenagers came up behind Belinda, each one of them curious. Ace rolled his eyes at the sea of cold cream covered faces & permed heads. Belinda tried to move them along swatting at them like nats on a hot day. But to no avail.

"Beat it!" She screamed as she picked up her switchblade & flicked it open, pointing the blade towards the girls, who that back away, shrieking. Ace couldn't help, but chuckle. "Can't it wait?" Belinda asked in a tired voice. Suddenly, a rather happy smirk pasted over her face. She reached into her bra & removed a handkerchief, the same one she had offered to Ace that morning. "Something to tide you over." She whispered as she dropped it down to him.

The handkerchief floated down & Ace smooth caught it in his palm. It was a hot night & there wasn't much wind. Ace smiled up at her & she winked before closing the windows pane.


	4. Fun With Ace

Ace got up the next morning around ten o'clock, which was early for him. He got up, greased his hair & went for a drive to The Bachman Bed & Breakfast. Things were quiet at that time of day as well, but a different kind of quiet. Last night things were just beginning to wind down. Now things were just getting started. People were not calling their children in for a bath, because they were just now rousing them from bed. Connie Palermo was not necking on the porch, because it was Sunday & she was Catholic. Francine Tupper did not take the trash to the curb, because she too busy serving everyone at The Blue Point their morning cup of coffee He was shocked to see that the bus was gone, but there was one car parked around the back. A red Buick.

Ace parked right out in front & climbed on the small awning just a little to the right of the bed room window where he had seen Belinda the night before. It was easy for him & he knew that the windows were not locked, so he climbed right in. Belinda turned sleepily over to see Ace standing in front of bedroom window smiling mischievously at her. "Did you climb through that window?" She asked, her sleepy look was gone now, it was replaced with confusion & slight terror.

"I'm used to it." Ace stated nonchalantly, going to sit beside her on the bed. "So you break into places often? How reassuring." Belinda sneered, sitting up to hug his waist. She gave a tired little coo & placed her head on Ace's jean clad thigh. He ran his fingers through her Blonde hair. "Get up, Princess." He said giving her shoulder a quick pat & getting to his feet. "So, where are the other broads?" he inquired as he looked around the room, which happened to be incredibly…Pink.

"Everybody else went swing dancing." Belinda said as she climbed out of the covers. "It's not that I wasn't invited-I was." She spoke quickly & nervously as she now sat on the edge of the bed. She slept in an oversized bowling shirt. More men's greasers clothes. Not that Ace cared, they looked good on her. He couldn't help but notice that her thighs were usually muscular, but below the knee her legs just continued to get thinner & her feet were slightly misshapen. They were small & she had no arch to her foot. He probably wouldn't have even noticed her toenails had they not been painted, they were just small patches of red paint, most of them not even bigger than an inch.

Ace shook his head once he realized that he'd been staring. Belinda didn't seem to notice, she had been brushing her hair. "So, you probably want to go do something, right?" Belinda looked at him curiously. "Yeah." Ace said, smiling with a breathy chuckle.  
"Well, gimmie fifteen minutes to change & I'll meet you out there." Ace nodded & made his way back to the window. "Hold it there, Daddy-O!" Ace quickly turned back around to face her. "Take the stairs." She grimaced & motioned toward the door. Ace gave another breathy chuckle & ran his hand through his greasy hair & strutted out the bedroom door.

By the time Ace had gotten back into the car it had felt like very long before Belinda came out. Again she had on a men's greaser shirt, open in the front, she had a black tank-top on underneath it. "I'm not wrintin' a book or anything," Ace began as he helped Belinda into his car. "But why do you wear guys clothes?" He looked at her curiously as he stuck a toothpick in his mouth. "They're my father's." She stated. "I have plenty of dresses & petticoats, you're bound to see me in one sometime." Ace nodded as he drove off. "So, where are we goin'?" Belinda looked up at the other Blonde greaser as he causally drove down the street. "To pick up Eyeball," he answered, continuing to chew the toothpick. "Then, we're gonna play some mail box baseball."

Ace drove the Chambers household & was not surprised that Eyeball already was lounging on the porch having his morning smoke. "Get in, Sucker!" He called honking his horn. Eyeball tossed his cigarette on the ground & stomped it out. Ace slid Belinda over & sat beside her, letting Eyeball take the wheel. "How's it goin?" He winked at Belinda with a wide smile. "Just start the fuckin' car!" Ace slugged eyeball in the shoulder & they drove on.

Belinda watched Ace play a few rounds until hit a wooden mail box & smashed it. Then he was out. When it was her turn, she hesitated. She didn't think she could stand up in a moving car, but Ace put his arm around her & used his knee to prop up her backside. "I'm not gonna let you fall." He whispered into her ear & all her fear melted away with a chill. Ace used his other hand to guide the baseball bat. Combined with his grip & the impact of hitting the metal mail box, she though she broken her wrist. But it just took some getting used to, pretty soon she got the hang of it & was having fun with Ace & Eyeball.

Before they knew it was three o'clock in the afternoon. The hours had flown by them. "Jesus Christ, man! I'm starving!" Eyeball groaned. "Then go on home!" Ace snapped, hitting Eyeball in the back of the head. "I wanna take Belinda out." She frowned. "I really oughta get back Ace. I'd love to, but not today." Ace frowned with his eyes again & looked down at his lap. "Tuesday night." She whispered into his ear & kissed his cheek.


End file.
